Lilium
by GenniBaby
Summary: Ayane and Kasumi's are what every parent wants...they are sweet, kind, and always are beside each other...could madness tear them apart?
1. Prolouge: Childhood

**Hello everyone! This is my first yuri fic on DOA! LET ME HEAR YOUR APPLAUSE! *crickets* ...O-kay...never mind. Let's just get on with the summary of this new fanfic I'm doing here. Since F.F.A.G. is boring me right now. (I'll still finish it, you yaoi freaks!) So I was watching Elfen Lied for the FIRST TIME and listened to Lilium...and I started thinking. My B l i n d story didn't go so well for my KH fans, so I thought this: "If I use the same concept, with a few changes, then maybe my DOA fans will like it! I have more than KH fans anyway..." So...um...this is a AyaneXKasumi fic. And if you kinda want to get a idea for the story, look at B l i n d, it's okay, but I'll make this much better!**

**ENJOY~!

* * *

**

**Lilium**

**Prologue**

_Love is like a mustard seed;_  
_ planted by God_  
_ and watered by men_

_ - Muda Saint Michael -_

"Nii-chan!"

A violet butterfly fell into a young girl's palm, the color of it's wings was the color of her eyes. And its soft yet delicate antennas tickled her fingertips, giving her a sensation all across her body.

"Nii-chan!"

The butterfly when the young girl turned around at the sound of someone calling, by the pitch that was similar to her age and the sweetness of it, she knew automatically who the person was.

"Kasumi!" she replied, she could hear her twin sister's footsteps, crushing the grass that fell before her shoes. And blindly, the violet-haired girl ran aimlessly towards the sound.

"Nii-chan!" the other twin called out, she could also her twin sister's footsteps, crushing the grass that fell before her bare feet. And blindly, she kept running to the sound. "Mother and Father want us back in the cottage!"

They both finally found each other midway in the vast meadow, Ayane's hands still cupped as if they butterfly that was once there was still present.

"Kasumi! Look! A butterfly!" Ayane held out her hands and presented her red-haired twin where the butterfly was on her palm.

Kasumi took her hand into hers, touching every part of her hand. "Silly! There's no butterfly in your hands!"

"What?"

"I can feel it!"

Ayane looked down at her hands, her twin was right, she couldn't sense the butterfly there anymore, the butterfly that was the same color as her hair and eyes...was gone.

"Oh no..." Ayane replied, baby tears forming around her eyes. "it must've left."

Kasumi could hear the slit crackling in her sister's voice, and even though both of them couldn't see one another due to their illness, she knew what was happening.

"Nii-chan...don't cry..."

The older twin embraced the younger one in her arms, petting her long violet hair.

"B-but the butterfly..." Ayane sniffled, "...i-it was so pretty..."

"Don't worry, it'll come back, I promise." Kasumi replied, holding onto her other half tightly.

"R-really?" Ayane asked, wiping away her tears, "You promise?"

"Of course."

"Ayane! Kasumi! The Ordel's are here!"

They could hear the sound of their mother's sweet voice, and they could also hear the Ordel's coming out of the carriage, and the horse's snorts and hoofs hitting the ground as the wheels came to a halt.

"Come on, Nii-chan! Ryu and Hayate are here!"

Kasumi let go of their longing embrace, grabbing onto Ayane's hand. Her hand was always soft and delicate, something Ayane would always love about her sister.

Ayane didn't want to go see the Ordel's...she wanted to stay in the meadows...find her butterfly...and show Kasumi what a wondrous butterfly it was.

* * *

**Short, huh? I know, I know, I make a lot of things short. But I'm really in the mood for this, so expect the first chapter out soon!**

**LOVE ME AND REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning Pt 1

**YAY! Next chapter! Ready for your reading pleasure!**

**ENJOY~!

* * *

**

**Lilium**

**Chapter One**

_"You know you are in love_  
_ when you see the world in her eyes,_  
_ and her eyes everywhere in the world."_

_ - David Levesque -_

"Ayane! Kasumi! Supper's ready!"

The twins came walking down the stairs in a orderly fashion. Kasumi going down first, holding onto the rail, and Ayane following last, holding onto Kasumi's back of the dress. After all, they were both clinically blind.

In the year of 1901, the Valentine family moved away from the changing society into the depths of the wilderness, where they thought it would be best for their blind daughters. Kasumi was blind because of an illness when she was a baby, and Ayane was born with due to a hereditary condition.

"Ayane, it's raining outside, did you bring the laundry in?" their father asked.

"I-"

"She did, Father."

Ayane stared down in shame, she was in the meadow all afternoon, Kasumi was the one who brought the laundry in when their parents were gone. Kasumi was always the one who got Ayane out of the messes.

"Good. Hurry up, supper's getting cold." their mother, Ayame, replied.

They all sat down at the table and said grace, Ayane and Kasumi did their usual routine. Felt for their forks and knives on the table, pick them up, and start shoveling food in their mouths as politely and ladylike as they can.

"Did you two have a pleasant day while we were gone?" Ayame asked her daughters.

"Yes, Mother." they both replied in unison.

"I see that all the chores are done," Ayame continued, looking to her husband. "isn't that good, Shiden?"

"Indeed. Thank you." Shiden agreed.

While Kasumi and the others continued eating their food, Ayane didn't touch anything, just sat there and fiddled with her fingers. She knew that Kasumi did all the chores today, she even cleaned up her and Ayane's bedroom while Ayane played in the meadows.

"You're welcome, Father." Kasumi replied, holding Ayane's hand under the table, comforting her.

Ayane felt a sense of composure every time Kasumi would hold her hand. Though she was always glad when she felt another being's touch, she especially loved Kasumi's touch the most. It could be because they have always hold hands for so long that she was used to it, it could also be because Kasumi's hands were soft, like her mother's. But she believes it's something more, something that has grown inside of her for many years...

After dinner, it was time for the girls to take baths. Kasumi was going first as it was Ayane's turn to clean the dishes. But as usual, Ayane stirred away from doing the dishes to find her twin taking a bath.

She stood beside the doorway, frightened to disturb her sister. She remembered the times when they used to take baths together as children, but once they reached the age of 12, they stopped. Ayane always found that weird. Wondering why they didn't do what was natural to them for so long.

Ayane took a step inside the bathroom, making Kasumi alert.

"Is that you, Nii-chan?" Kasumi called out, certain that she knew who the person was who just entered the bathroom.

"...Y-yeah." Ayane replied, biting her lip, after spending her entire life being blind, Ayane has pictured what her sister would look like by the sound of her voice, and touch. She knew from her parents that Kasumi had long auburn hair, and golden eyes as sweet as honey. She also knew that Kasumi was prettier than herself, as told by her parents.

So now, when Ayane stared at where she believed Kasumi was at, she imagined a beautiful mermaid, who had just gotten her human legs and was lying bare in the water. She blushed at the thought of that.

Kasumi smiled, she didn't know what her sister was thinking at the moment, but she did know from supper that she needed comfort. "Nii-chan."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to join me?"

Ayane blushed harder, the blood in her body felt like it was boiling in her cheeks. _Why be so worried about this? She is your sister, it's alright for sisters to do this._

She slowly undressed herself, her pale skinny body out in the cold air. Ayane then walked towards the bathtub, feeling around to make sure that she was alright to get in. And slowly, one leg at a time, she squeezed in the bathtub with her sister.

"We have defiantly gotten bigger the last time we used to do this." Ayane said, worried to even touch her sister.

"I have more room, you can spread out your legs a little bit." Kasumi replied, which just made Ayane blush even more. But reluctantly Ayane loosened her grip on her legs and let them leak over on what she declared "Kasumi's side."

"Is that better?" Kasumi asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Are you alright, nii-chan?"

Ayane looked right in front of her, the picture of the beautiful mermaid came back in her head, and send goose-bumps down her spine. "I'm alright."

Kasumi smiled at her sister, sensing her aurora. Which to her was like a beautiful violet butterfly in the meadows. "I'm glad."

They both stayed in the tub in silence for quite a while. The atmosphere heavy and dank. Luckily Kasumi lightened the mood a bit, making Ayane feel a little more at ease.

"Here," Kasumi said, reaching out for her sister. "turn around. I'll wash your hair."

Ayane was hesitate at first but in the end she turned around so that her back faced her twin.

"You got to get a little closer, nii-chan!" Kasumi giggled, pulling Ayane closer to her. Making the blood in Ayane's cheeks boil even more.

Kasumi felt around to look for the shampoo and squirt out a quarter-sized drop into her hand, which then she massaged into Ayane's long, violet hair.

"You're hair feels so pretty, nii-chan." Kasumi said, breaking the silence. "I do like your hair when it's long."

Kasumi's other half stayed silent, Ayane's hair length would always changed from season to season. In the winter, she would let it get long so her neck wouldn't get cold, and in the summer, she would cut it so her neck wouldn't get to hot. But overall and in between, she would keep it long for Kasumi.

"I can't believe it's still raining outside. I would think since it was so cold today it would snow..." Kasumi kept on, as if Ayane said something in response. "...then again, it almost sounds like it's hailing outside."

Ayane stayed silent even still, feeling embarrassed at the feeling of her back ever-so slightly touching Kasumi's breasts. _They feel softer than her hands..._

"Guess you I saw today when I was taking down the laundry?" Kasumi continued talking to her twin, taking the bucket next to the tub, filling it with water and rinsing the shampoo out of Ayane's hair. "I saw Ryu! We chatted a little bit and he said that he had a surprise for me tomorrow."

_Such softness..._

"I asked him what the surprise was, but he wouldn't tell me, so I'm actually excited for tomorrow to come. Maybe you'll get to see Hayate when Ryu comes."

_I wanna be enveloped in this softness forever..._

"Nii-chan, wake up."

Ayane eyes stirred open as she heard Kasumi calling for her. "Kasumi?"

"Come on, breakfast is ready."

She rubbed her eyes and took a long stretch, Ayane then slowly got up from her bed and smiled at her sister. "Good morning, Kasumi."

Kasumi smiled back at her sister. "Good morning."

* * *

**Short short short! Gosh! I wanted to make this longer, but I didn't want to drag it on, so...um...**

**LOVE ME! (and review? Please?)  
**


	3. Chapter Two: The Beginning Pt 2

**Second chapter! Alright! Let's get a round of applause! *crickets* ...Or not. XD

* * *

**

**Lilium**

**Chapter Two**

_"When you love someone,_  
_ all your saved-up wishes start coming out."_

_ - Elizabeth Bowen -_

As quick as the day began, so was it to end. But every day must have a climax.

"Ayane, Kasumi, the Ordel's are coming over for supper tonight."

the Ordel's were great friends with the Valentines. So when Shiden talk to the father of the Ordel's, they thought it would be of best interest for everyone that the Ordel's two sons, Ryu and Hayate, married the Valentine's twin daughters, Kasumi and Ayane.

"And we will be discussing about you two's arranged marriages with their sons."

Ayame and Shiden left for the rest of the afternoon to go on family business. Kasumi and Ayane were left to finish chores once more and cook dinner.

"Are you excited, niii-chan?" Kasumi asked her other half, drying off the last plate and putting it in its proper place.

"About what?" Ayane asked in return as she dipped her hand in the pot of hot water to see if it was boiling.

"About our marriages, silly!" Kasumi giggled, taking a sigh of pleasure. "We just learned about them today!"

Ayane knew about the marriages, all right. And by the discomfort that was in Ayane's face the moment when thy told them about the arrangement, she did not like it one bit.

While Kasumi was engaged to Ryu Ordel, a handsome, accomplished man, Ayane was engaged to Hayate, the family's troublemaker. he was the cockiest, rudest, and most self-centered man she has ever known. Being engaged to be wed by him was a insult to Ayane.

Marriage was something Ayane was never interested in. While Kasumi would play dress up in Ayame's wedding dress and dream about her prince charming, Ayane was busy in the meadow, looking for things to show her twin and show her how much there was to life than marriage.

"Not really." Ayane replied, carefully cutting the carrots with the dullest knife she could find so she wouldn't cut herself.

"Aw," Kasumi huffed, searching for her twin so tat she could mess with her hair. "why not, nii-chan?"

Ayane felt her cheeks burn, ever since the age of 12, she has grown feelings for her sister. Feelings she can't quite explain. And the day before's bath session made Ayane more sensitive to Kasumi's touch.

"I...guess I figured it was coming, that's all." she replied, shooing away Kasumi's hand away. _I must stop this blushing._

"Hm..." Kasumi sighed, noticing her sister's tense state. "Nii-chan, do you love Hayate?"

"Why should I?" Ayane asked.

"Because you're going to marry him!." Kasumi replied, rubber her twin's tense shoulders.

"Just because you're marrying someone doesn't mean you love them."

"That's exactly what in means, goof!" Kasumi exclaimed light heartily, bopping Ayane at the back of her head.

"Ow!" Ayane laughed, turning around to "see" her sister and joke with her. "That hurt!"

Kasumi laughed, glad that her other half was back to normal. But Ayane's smile faded, Kasumi not know of course, and Ayane's heartbeat began to beat faster.

_My mermaid..._

"Seriously though..."

_Why are you so naive?_

"I'm not in love with him."

"Well I still hope you two make a good couple." Kasumi replied, stroking her sister's cheek.

Ayane was scared at first by this, but after a while, she felt serenity from her sisters hand on her soft cheek.

_I love you, Kasumi._

"So the weddings shall be on two seperate dates, correct?"

"Yes, but let's do this quickly. I don't want to waste anymore time."

"So how about the first and the tenth?"

"Good, we can have the children decide what dte they want their wedding to be on."

Ayane could hear the parents talking in the lounge about the marital arrangements, and she couldn't be any sicker to her stomach. The realization of her having to marry a daft prick kicked in and she couldn't stand it.

Also...

"Ryu!"

She would be seperated from her sister.

Kasumi had been ever-so-deeply in love with Ryu Ordel, who was a handsome, well successful man. With dark bark hair and green leafy eyes, who couldn't love him? And ever since tghey were children, they both have dreamed of marrying each other.

"Ah, my darling, I was just speaking to Father about you. You do look lovely today."

Ayane has been ever-so-deeply in loathing of him.

"Thanks." Kasumi said with pleasure, her cheeks rosy. Ayane's stomach went upside down.

_No, Kasumi..._

"So, what was that surprise you were going to tell me today?" Kasumi asked, her smile big. She was very happy.

_...only smile at me._

"Hm...was I to tell you a surprise? Oh, I can't recall saying that to you-"

"Ryu!" Kasumi giggled, it was the same giggle that Ayane could never get out of her head...

"Well alright, but we must go outside, it's beautiful out there!"

"Hm, alright!" Ayane could hear their footsteps walk away from the lounge and the shutting of the entrance door. Ayane couldn't help but feel curious-and jealous-about what was going on.

"I'm going to step outside, Father." she whispered lowly, she knew that her father was busy chatting with the Ordel's that no one would notice her leave.

Except one Ordel...

"So what is it, Ryu?" Kasumi asked, her arm wrapped around his.

"Well, it's something that I hope you enjoy..."

"I bet I will if you tell me!" Kasumi chuckled.

Ryu smiled at her, looking at her sweet honey eyes always made him feel warm. That's why he was the luckiest man to be alive at this moment.

"Kasumi..."

"Yes?"

"Do you know what snow looks like?"

Kasumi's heart drop, she never wanted to talk about what it would be like seeing things. She wanted to be like everyone else, with just one exception.

"Because...someday, I want you to see the snow with me."

And as soon as it dropped, so did it come back up again. She knew how much this man meant to her, and how much she meant to him. She was the luckiest girl to be alive at this moment.

"I love you, Ryu."

Both of them heard a small crackled cough behind them, the sound was like that of a woman crying.

"Ayane?" Ryu said as he turned around, Kasumi turned around too, realizing that her butterfly had caught them.

"Nii-chan?"

Kasumi heard one more crackled cough, then footsteps running away back inside the cottage.

"Is she alright? She was crying..." Ryu asked Kasumi. But though Kasumi knew Ayane better than anyone else, even her didn't know what was going on.

"Damnit!"

Ayane heard everything, those words that came out of Kasumi's mouth made her heart break. After that happened, Ayane ran up the stairs in a rage of tears and began crying on her bed.

"Damnit!" her voice broke into several pieces, she had loved Kasumi. More than what was allowed for them, and hearing Kasumi saying those words to him, she might as well stab her chest along with it.

"Crybaby."

Ayane alerted herself to the person who was standing outside her doorway, she knew that voice well.

"What do you want, Hayate?"

"I've come to make a deal with you."

* * *

**ARGH, damn you writer's block! Sorry for the shortness! But I hope it was at least interesting!**

**LOVE ME! (and review)  
**


	4. Chapter Three: The Beginning Pt 3

**Third chapter, peeps! Now, since I was asked by a person if this was also a yaoi fic, I'm going to clear the air and say no, though yaoi to me is super-mega-delicious, there will be no yaoi of any kind in this fanfic. Yuri, oh, lots and lots of it, abusive hetero stuff? Hell to the yeah, but yaoi? No! Sorry, but if you want all of that and a bag of chips, check out my Flowers For A Ghost, if not.**

**Enjoy this~!

* * *

**

**Lilium**

_**Chapter Three**_

_"Love is a decision not an emotion or feeling,_  
_ that if made from the heart will outlast anything..."_

_ - Raul and Samantha Juarez -_

"I'm not interested in any kind of deal with you, Hayate Ordel." Ayane snarled.

"Yes, you do." Hayate replied, staring at a broken mess, a disaster that was about to happen.

Something he could use.

"Because I know what you desire."

Ayane jumped at his words, turning towards his direction. She wiped the tears away from her eyes so she couldn't show him any kind of weakness inside of her. But Hayate was more than a human when it came to emotions and vulnerability, he could read her every move at all times, always had. Always will.

"What do you mean?" she snapped. "Pretend I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, you aren't that daft," Hayate replied, taking two long, tedious steps towards her and the bed she rested her body on. "I saw you spying on your sister and my brother, and quite frankly, I find it rather disgusting."

"You have no right to say that, you monster." Ayane remarked, he had no idea what love was. Sure, he had lusted for Ayane for years, always trying to get her alone when they were young and "making her feel good." But he didn't know this feeling Ayane has had for her sister for so long...

"Hmph. Monster, you say..." Hayate murmured, taking another two steps to get closer to her. "...I think when the town hears you're nothing but a commoner's whore who's in love with her own flesh and blood, they will take it to great offense, Ayane Valentine."

Ayane felt his hand grip her face, tracing his fingers down her neck. She had a disgusted expression and in a fight against him spit in his face.

"Simple protests like that won't save you're precious from being betrothed to my brother, Ayane Valentine." he replied, smacking Ayane's face, leaving a branded hand mark on her face. Ayane went to scream, but he quieted her screams with his lips and pushed her on the bed. His breath was dank and nasty to Ayane, so she kept her mouth closed until Hayate's rash tongue lashing opened her lips.

"Monster!" Ayane cried between kisses, she struggled to get up, but he had got her pinned on the bed.

He released her lips from his and he stared at her lustfully, licking his lips. "This monster can save your sister from marriage. If you give yourself to me now."

She couldn't believe her ears, he was willing to stop Kasumi from marrying? It sounded too good to be true. "Liar."

"Oh," he replied, tightening his grip on her wrists, making her cringe. "am I? Why would I when either way you will give yourself to me?"

Ayane gasped, this man...was truly her worst nightmare.

"So...what if..." Ayane shivered, speaking as quietly as she ever has before. "...I give myself to you now?"

"I have my ways, I could talk to my father saying that Ryu should marry this other woman we have been considering, and there you are."

_Kasumi..._

"And what will happen to me?"

_I love you so much..._

"You will become my wife, give yourself to me fully, and give birth to my son."

_I'll do anything..._

"And you'll stop the marriage?"

_Anything...for you..._

"But of course, my butterfly."

_Anything..._

"Make me yours."

* * *

**ARGH! I did not like how this went~! I liked what I wrote first! Then I lost that document so now I had to start from scratch! Anyway, sorry it's short, but since I got this out of the way, the next one will come much quicker. Soo...**

**LOVE ME!  
**


	5. Chapter Four: The Beginning Pt 4

**Welp, here's the next chapter! HURRAY!**

**Enjoy~!

* * *

**

**Lilium**

**Chapter Four**

_"The way to love anythingis to realize that it might be lost."_

_- G.K. Chesterton -_

"Nii-chan?"

Ayane stirred up from her bed of sin and lust, she was cold, bare, and the inside of her legs were covered in semen and blood.

"K-kasumi?" she called out for her sister, at moments like this, she wished that Kasumi could see, see how much she really did love her. What she did because she loved her, then again, would she really understand?

"Nii-chan! Are you sleeping?" Kasumi giggled, blindly walking towards Ayane's bed, she stumbled and basically crawled her way towards her bed. But when she got close, Ayane tensed up.

"N-no! Just...don't come any closer," Ayane exclaimed, not wanting Kasumi to notice his filth all over her body. "I need to take a bath."

Kasumi smiled back at her sister, still not aware of her current state. "Okay, nii-chan."

Ayane wiped the dried tears from her eyes, getting up from the bed. "Can you get me a robe?"

Ayane's other half did as she said and got her a white robe, how appropriate.

"Kasumi?"

"Yes?"

"Can you...come join me?"

The other twin continued to smile at her, if only she knew. If only she knew...

"Of course, nii-chan!"

"Um..."

Kasumi was surprised by her twins stutter. "What's wrong?"

The other half remained silent, relieving the past moments in her head over and over again, she had succumb to Hayate's demands. Given her body to him, and became a very basic form of a whore. She didn't want to think about it, becoming a mindless drone just so Kasumi could be all hers, when-in the very end-Kasumi still loved Ryu. And even though she wouldn't marry him, Ayane had already done a immoral act that if found out would shame her family.

But...was it all really worth it?

"Ayane..."

The violet-haired twin became alert and out of her own thinking when she heard her sister call her name. "Yes?"

"What were you doing last night spying on me and Ryu?"

Ayane had her back to her sister, but even then she couldn't even bare being in the same room as her sister. She didn't know how to express the feelings that caused her to do that and get caught. So she came up with a lie.

"I was trying to get some fresh air and overheard you two, after I got caught, I got embarrassed and ran off." she replied.

"But Ryu said you were crying, what was that about, nii-chan?" Kasumi asked, washing Ayane's back, her soft hands massaging...touching Ayane's back, made her tingle.

Ayane was frightened at this moment. Her heart yearned to tell her twin how she felt, but would her sister really understand?

"Kasumi...I-"

* * *

**, what happens next, you may ask. Well, maybe something good, maybe something bad, maybe nothing, if I don't get some good reviews! So please, give me what you think of this and tell me if I should continue. Because I know what I should go with this story, I just can't put it in words. But maybe for some inspiration, I could keep this marvelous thing going!**

**SO LOVE ME!**


End file.
